We Don't Talk Anymore
by almondcashewnut57
Summary: Sweden has avoided thinking about it for centuries, but today he carefully opens the bottle that contains all of his emotions and memories of that time and begins to sort through them. It hurts, but he knows it has to be done. He still loves Norway.


Sweden has avoided thinking about it for centuries, but today he carefully opens the bottle that contains all of his emotions and memories of that time and begins to sort through them. It hurts, but he knows it has to be done.

He still loves Norway.

Sweden will never admit it, but he's never really gotten over the beautiful nation. He's still haunted by ephemeral images of the young blonde boy with flashing indigo eyes, flashing his teeth in a rare smile, and Sweden's heart would swell because that radiant beam was directed towards him.

And when he tried to smile back but couldn't Nor would laugh his titillating, fairy-like laugh and lean into Sweden's side lightly, and he thought his heart would actually burst in a flurry of rainbows and axes and all things good. The trees would rustle and the breeze blew softly, gently sweeping Norway's platinum locks into his eyes and if Sweden thought Norway couldn't get any more beautiful, he was wrong. The green brush framed Norway's alabaster face, making him look like a nymph, a dryad. It made Sweden wish he was more eloquent so he'd have the vocabulary to describe the exquisiteness of Norway, but he was a simple man so all he could come up with was "beautiful".

Sweden would try to describe this to Norway but would trip on his words. Then Norway would laugh again and Sweden would fall in love with him all over.

He remembers their first kiss, hidden in the greenery of the forest in spring. It had been quick: just a chaste peck against Nor's soft lips, but it had been the happiest moment of his life.

Sweden likes to think it was the happiest moment of Norway's life too.

It was the idyllic relationship, and nobody would have objected to it, but Sweden had insisted that they keep it secret. Norway had obliged, sneaking off to be alone with him, not showing affection in front of Denmark and the others. But he had wanted more, and he had told Sweden this repeatedly. Each time Sweden had brushed him off, again and again until one day Norway couldn't take it anymore and ran away.

That day there was a battle. That day, in the midst of a fight, Sweden watched as Norway took an ax to the head.

He didn't die. Nations don't die. But he was out for a long time. Sweden rarely left his side during that time. Norway was beautiful even when he was in a coma.

When he awoke, he didn't remember anything, and Sweden's heart shattered in his chest.

He dutifully attended to him, helping him do everything, caring for him. But nothing could bring Norway back. Norway couldn't laugh anymore; he couldn't smile, he couldn't speak. His eyes were dull, not scintillating like they used to be.

But one day, everything changed.

Sweden was brushing Norway's hair when Denmark walked by, brandishing his ax. When he saw it, something lit up in Norway's eyes. He stood up, wobbly, and walked haltingly over to Den. Denmark stopped and let him approach. Norway ran his slender fingers along the length of it.

"Axe," he said.

"Axe," Denmark repeated back.

And Sweden's whole world crumbled.

From then on, Norway only had eyes for Denmark, who was happy to accommodate his affections. They would often be seen sitting together, Nor snug in the crook of Den's arm. And every time Sweden saw them, he would like the world was collapsing in on the empty shell of his soul.

He blamed Denmark for stealing Norway away from him, but then he realized that it was his fault. It was his fault that Norway got mad and ran, his fault that he hadn't been there to protect Norway.

That realization was the salt in the wound that broke the beast.

One day, when it was especially bad, Sweden grabbed Norway and pinned him against the wall of the log cabin. He began to scream at the bewildered Norway "Do you really not remember? Did you really forget it all? Everything?" until Denmark pried him off and knocked him flat with a solid punch to the face. Norway stayed plastered against the wall as Denmark helped Sweden up and led him to a cot. "I don't get you at all," he said, shaking his head before he rose and ran out to console Norway.

And, lying on the cot, Sweden realized that Denmark was completely innocent because Denmark didn't know that they had been dating.

It doesn't ease the pain, though, when centuries later at a nation's Christmas party, Norway responds "Denmark", when asked who his first kiss was with.

(Sweden still has a grudge against Denmark. He can't help it. It's all part of human nature.)

"Oi, Sweden."

Sweden opens his eyes and sits up in the grass. Norway looks down at him with his dull, indigo eyes.

"Finland's calling for you. Something about Sealand."

Sweden grunts as he gets up. "Mkay." He starts to walk to the house. He gathers his memories back into the bottle and screws it shut.

Maybe someday he'll be ready to throw it away.

* * *

OH MY GOD I ACTUALLY DID IT I WROTE A HETALIA FANFICTION XDDDD

To be clear, I'm actually a hardcore DenNor shipper. I just had an idea and wanted to write about it.

I know the story is called "We Don't Talk Anymore", but I actually listened to "Someone Like You" (BTS V cover, which is absolutely gorgeous) while writing it.

Can anyone explain how to add pairings when you publish the fanfiction? I can't figure it out for the life of me.

Have a nice day :)


End file.
